Paper Airplane
by Tsukiyomi Suki-chan
Summary: Amu and Ikuto were best friends, and they often communicated through paper airplanes. When Ikuto moves, he confessed that he loved her and had asked Amu to fold coloured papers into airplanes whenever she thought of him. Will Ikuto return? ONE SHOT!


**PAPER AIRPLANES **

She ran out of the house as soon as she saw the paper airplane. She knew what it meant.

He was back.

She grabbed her coat and reformed the paper.

_Meet me at our favourite spot _was written on it.

She opened the door and rushed to the park opposite her house. That was what he meant by 'favourite spot'.

20 year old Amu, who was running slowed her pace as she saw a tall figure. He heard her footsteps and turned around, smiling. He hid something in his hand and his blue eyes gazed at her golden eyes.

"Ikuto."

**12 years ago…**

_Amu! Come on! Let's go for some ice-cream!_ Ikuto would always throw the paper airplane to the balcony. When Amu opens the paper, she reads in and nods. Then the two of them would run out of their house and go to the shop.

It was their way of communication. One of them would send a paper airplane to the other's balcony and the reply would be sent the same way.

Amu, 8 and Ikuto, 10 were neighbours. They grew up together and many teased them as lovers. Of course, they denied it. They both stated that they were best friends only.

Everyone around the neighbourhood would see the two of them together. Perhaps it's because they do almost everything together. From going to school, coming home and going out to play.

Adults would often ask them, "Do you love each other?"

The two would answer, "Of course! We're best friends!"

After buying ice-cream, the two would run to the park and sit on their favourite bench. People who watched them would greet them and they'd greet back.

"Ikuto, thanks for the treat!" Amu smiled. He smiled back.

"No biggie. Tomorrow's your turn." He says. She nodded and they would talk and laugh together.

When Amu was 12, they still sent paper airplanes to each other. Ikuto was now in Middle High (Is that what you call them?) and much busier. But they still were best friends.

By the age of 13, Amu and Ikuto now understood the meaning of love and both had feelings for each other. Ikuto was in high school and he was even busier than before.

Amu was the one who sent the most numbers of paper airplanes during this time. And Ikuto would try his best to spend his time with her.

_Ikuto, are you free? I need your help with homework. _Amu sent. Ikuto would come out and read the paper airplane. He nods and goes over to her house.

"Sorry if I'm wasting your time." She would always say if they came out together. And he would shake his head.

"No biggie. We're best friends, remember?" he would always say. She'd smile and nod.

When Amu was about to study in High School, she was very excited as they would be together. But, Ikuto had hid something.

"You're what?" she shrieked on the day he decided to tell her the secret.

"Yeah. I'm moving." He said. The words broke her heart.

"But you can't! What about me? I thought we were best friends!" she asked, tears in her eyes. She was really upset. She had been so excited when the idea of them going to the same high school struck her.

Ikuto could see the pain, and he felt it himself. He loved her very much, and he didn't want to leave her either.

"I'm sorry. But we'll be friends forever. I promise." He had hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I promise, we'll be best friends no matter what."

She looked at him and nodded. She knew he could trust him because he had known him since she was a little girl. There was no way he would break the promise.

On the day he left, Amu had graduated from Middle High. She came home quickly to show Ikuto her certificate. But when she went to his home, it was empty. The house was quiet.

Amu ran into her house with tears. She called out for her mama and told her about the house. Her mama looked at her sympathetically.

"Look upstairs, honey." Was what her mama said.

Amu ran up and opened the door to her room. There was a brown parcel on her bed. Written on the top was **Amu.**

Amu opened the balcony and there was a paper airplane.

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I'm not going to say goodbye because I'll be back, I promise._

_Inside the brown parcel, there are some colour papers. Whenever you think of me, fold them into airplanes. Then, keep them in a safe place. Whenever you're lonely, look at them and think of them as me._

_I love you, Amu._

_Ikuto._

A drop of her tears landed next to his name. She hugged the paper and cried.

"Ikuto! Ikuto, don't leave me." she cried.

"Ikuto, I love you too."

And so, she folded the colour papers everyday. Then, she would put them inside her empty drawer which slowly became full.

After 3 months, the colour papers he had supplied finished till she had to use her own colour papers.

**5 years later **

Amu held the paper airplane up. She smiled.

"Okay! Time to add you with the others." She said cheerfully and opened the drawer where the others were kept.

Amu, now 20, smiled to herself. It had been 5 years since Ikuto left.

Everyday, she waited patiently for him to return. Although others had advised her to quit, she often shook her head and said, "He promised he would come back to me. And I believe him because I love him."

After looking at 1830 paper airplanes, she closes the drawer and walks to her dressing table. 1830 represented the number of days Ikuto left her.

She sighed. Looking at the mirror, she saw a pink haired girl with shoulder length hair and golden orbs.

The only thing that had changed in her was her age. She had grown up into a 20 year old. She was now studying in college.

Downstairs, she could hear her parents watching the telly. Her little sister, Ami, who was only 15 was asleep in the other room. It was already midnight. She told herself it was time to sleep.

Suddenly, she heard a soft thud on the glass door to her balcony. She froze, what was that?

Walking slowly to the balcony, she pulled the curtains apart and there was something white.

She gasped. Quickly, she opened the door and picked the white thing.

It was a paper airplane. Amu quickly picked it up and she knew what it meant. He was back.

She ran out after grabbing her coat. Her parents looked surprised as they saw her but she didn't have the time to explain.

She reformed the paper and it was his handwriting.

_Meet me at our favourite spot_

Amu ran to the park opposite her house and looked around for him. Her heart raced as though a horse was running inside.

Amu stopped when he saw him. A tall figure stood in front of her with his back turned. He turns around and a smile was on his face. His blue eyes looked into her golden ones.

There was something in his hand. They move closer to each other.

"Ikuto." Amu said, blood rushing to her face.

He touched her cheeks gently and took her hand. He placed something on her palm.

It was another paper airplane. Amu looks at him and he nods. She opens it and after reading it, she quickly runs to him. She places her lips on his, dropping the paper. He pulls her closer to him and they continue to kiss passionately.

The paper, which dropped from her hand, fell on the ground. Written on it was, _I love you_.

As they broke from the kiss, Ikuto holds her face and gently kisses her forehead.

"I told you I'll be back. I promised." He said. She nodded, tears slowly rolling down to her cheeks.

"I know. I knew that you'd be back." She says, and she buries her face into his chest.

She brought him to her room and showed him the paper airplanes.

"I wrote a few things on the paper." She smiled. He took a piece and read it slowly. Then he chuckles.

"Well, looks like there's a lot for me to read." He says, folding it back into the shape of an airplane.

He picks another one and laughs again. "So, how much more do I have?" he asks, keeping both airplanes into his pocket.

"Another 1828 more to go." She replies, pulling him up.

"And does it all end with the same words?" he asks, pulling her face closer to his.

She nods, closing her eyes when he kisses her forehead, slowly to her nose and finally reaching her lips.

At the end of the airplanes, Amu would write, 'I love you'.

**Not the best fanfic… but I was trying a one-shot to see how I did. I guess it sucks but please do review **


End file.
